MI VIDA AL LADO DE MIS PADRES
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos mangakas o autores: Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino YAOI CONTENIDO ADULTO


**HISTORIA ALTERNA**

" **MI VIDA AL LADO DE MIS PADRES"**

 **PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:**

SHIKKI KURAN KIRYUU

RIDO KURAN

ZERO KIRYUU

 **SINOPSIS:**

Despues de que el consejo deliberara que Shikki Senri debia ir a vivir con su Padre Rido Kuran, muchos del sequito de este estuvieron en desacuerdo, pues Shikki tenia algunos problemas y si Rido se daba cuenta de ello no sabrian como reaccionaria o peor, no sabian si solo se llevaba al joven para lartimarlo o tratarlo mal.

Pero lo cierto que es que la vida de Shikki Senri daria un giro inesperado encontrando en todos aquellos extraño lo que en toda la vida se le habia negado y esta es la forma en la que el joven cambio.

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **LA FELICIDAD SI EXISTE**

Despues de que las clases hubieran terminado, Shikki se diriguio a su habitacion en silencio como siempre lo hacia seguido de su fiel amiga Rima, al entrar a la habitación ambos jovenes comenzaron a guardar todas las pertenencias de Shikki en las maletas pues su padre Rido Kuran iria por el antes del amanecer.

Rima: Kaname-sama debio impedir que te dejaran ir.

Shikki: no importa.

Rima: claro que importa Shikki, sabes muy bien que me necesitas

Shikki: lo se

Rima: Shikki aun estamos a tiempo de irnos muy lejos, no es necesario que vayas con el

Shikki: ire

Rima: pero Shikki y ¿si te tratan mal?

Shikki: no sea nuevo, sabes mejor que nadie como era mi vida antes de conocer a mi primo

Rima: yo les suplicare si es necesario que me dejen ir a verte todos los dias.

Shikki ya no respondio nada, Rima en verdad estaba preocupada por lo que fuera que le estuviera esperando a su amigo, sabia de sobra todo el sufrimiento por el cual habia pasado y ahora ya no podria estar a su lado, lo unico que deseaba era que su amigo algun dia sonriera, pero eso era imposible.

Ya habian terminado de empacar todas sus cosas, la puerta se habrio y aparecio Takuma, el joven amaba a ese chico pelirojo pero no podia decirle sus sentimientos y ahora que se marchaba se arrepentia de nunca haberlo hecho.

Takuma: Shikki… Kaname te llama

Shikki:…

Como siempre no habia respuesta, solo se limita a seguir lo que se le habia dicho, el joven salio de la habitacion para ir al despacho de Kaname, Takuma se quedo son Rima para ayudarle a terminar de empacar las cosas de su niño amado.

Rima: sabes podrias raptarlo e irse lejos, tus padres te dejaron una fortuna y Shikki tiene bastante dinero, ambos podrian tener una buena vida.

Takuma: no me des ideas Rima… ademas si lo hago, mi abuelo mandaria a que me busquen y si nos encuentran no sabemos de lo que Rido o mi abuelo serian capaz de hacernos, no quiero que nada malo le suceda.

Rima: te juro que si veo un solo golpe en el o rastro de que le hallan hecho algo, me importara poco que sean sangre puras y les dare su merecido.

Takuma: jajaja pareces mas una madre preocupada Rima.

Rima: tal vez sea asi Takuma, lo conozco desde que eramos pequeños, sabes bien que fui asignada como su guardiana.

Takuma: mmh… es cierto y a todo esto Rima ¿quién fue quien te asigno?

Rima: ¿eh?... bueno ahora que lo mencionas… en realidad no lo se, solo un dia llego una minuta a casa de mis padres en donde se me pedia ser entrenada para la guarda y proteccion del hijo de un Sangre Pura y de ahí que mis padres me entrenaran a tan corta edad y despues fui llevada a casa de los Senri y ahí fue cuando supe que Shikki era hijo de Rido Kuran, pero jamas supe quien eligio a mi familia para ser su guardiana.

Takuma: vaya

Ambos jovenes suspiraron, en verdad estaban preocupados por Shikki, ambos sabian que no podian hacer nada, pero ya buscarian la forma de ayudar al joven pelirojo.

… **..DESPACHO DE KANAME…..**

Kaname: adelante

Shikki: me has mandado llamar Kaname

Kaname: si, es sobre el hecho de que iras a vivir con Rido

Shikki: no te preocupes, no hare nada en contra de la decision del Consejo

Kaname: no se trata de eso, quiero que pongas atencion en cada uno de los que vive en esa casa y me hagas un reporte de todo lo que hacen, lo que comen, que tipo de comportamiento tienen y que tipo de poderes tienen cada uno de ellos, en especial necesito saber sobre todo Rido ¿lo has entendido?

Shikki: si

Kaname: bien, espero tus cosas esten listan, debemos ir a la entrada principal, ya casi estan por llegar.

Shikki salio del despacho hacia lo que era su habitacion, ahí encontro a Takuma y a Rima quienes ya habian terminado de guardar todas sus cosas, ya siendo la hora de partir comenzaron a levar las maletas hasta la entrada principal en donde Kaname, Yuuki y Cross se encontraban, unos pocos minunos despues pudieron ver como una limosina habia llegado, el chofer bajo para abrir la puerta y dejar que bajaran Yagari, Rido y Zero.

Rido: buenas noches

Cross: buenas noches, todo esta listo.

Rido le informo al chofer que subiera las maletas, y este asi lo hizo, en cuestion de segundos, el sequito de Kuran habia llegado y podian ver como las cosas de su amigo eran terminadas de subir en aquella Limosina

Kaname: espero que Shikki sea tratado bien

Rido: es obvio que asi sera, que no se te olvide que es mi hijo.

Kaname: ¿y hasta ahora lo recuerdas?

Rido: si no mal recuerdo fue por culpa de mis estupidos hermanos que no pude estar con el o deseas que te refresque la memoria

Kaname: solo dices estupideces

Rido: no lo creo "sobrino"… no olvides que fue por ellos que el consejo me alejo de el… fue por eso que mate a mis propios hermanos. Ya bastante deje que tu y la loca de su madre le llenaran la cabeza con mentiras. Zero sube al auto con Shikki.

Zero se hacerco hasta donde estaba el joven quien en verdad se notaba nervioso y cabisbajo, le tendio su mano junto con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al joven, se veia asustado y desconsertado por las palabras de su "padre" y no las entendia. Shikki tomo la mano de Zero y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del carro antes de ser detenidos por Takuma.

Takuma: espere Zero-sama…

Zero: ¿qué sucede?

Takuma: yo… bueno… nada… disculpe mi comportamiento.

Zero: si lo que quieres es despedirte de el, no es necesario, seguira viniendo a clases y eres bienvenido a visitarle cuando gustes, al igual que los demas, excepto Kuran.

Takuma: muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco Zero-sama

Zero: solo Zero, Takuma… bien Shikki sube, debemos irnos.

Rima: ¿disculpa, podre seguir modelando con Shikki?

Zero: claro, todo seguira igual, lo unico que cambia es donde vivira.

Con esas palabras, Zero y Shikki subieron al carro, Kaname estaba molesto pues Zero en ningun momento lo miro, le permitia a todos visitar a Shikki pero a el no. Eso estaria por verse, por su parte Rido se dio la media vuelta e ingreso tambien y cuando Yagari pretendia a hacer lo mismo…

Cross: Yagari… espera, necesito hablar contigo.

Yagari: Pueden marcharse, diganle a Shisuka que no tardare.

Rido: de acuerdo Toga yo le informo.

La Limosina partio, y todos los vampiros se retiraron junto con Kaname, dejando al director y al Sangre Pura solos. Al regresar a los dormitorios de la Luna, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones en donde cada uno a su forma se encontrabas preocupados por el destino de su amigo.

Una vez que llegaron a la Mansion, los sirvientes se apresuraron a darle la vienbenida a sus amos a si como al joven que venia con ellos, Rido y Zero ya habian dado ordenes para acomodar una habiatacion para Shikki, el joven se sentia incomodo, como si fuera un intruso, no sabia lo que le esperaba, ¿y si lo trataban tan mal como lo habia hecho su madre?

Zero: Shikki ven te mostrare tu habitacion

Shikki: si

Zero llevo a Shikki a la parte de arriba de la casa y le mostro su habitacion, esta estaba junto a la Maria, era una habitacion espaciosa, de un color crema, un ventanal muy amplio, todos los muebles eran nuevos y la habitacion era muy bonita

Zero: si necesitas algo, puedes pedirlo, las personas del servicio lo conseguiran o puedes pedirnos a nosotros lo que quieras. No te preocupes nadie te hara daño si es lo que estas pensando, aunque no lo creas Rido te quiere a su lado, tal vez no lo demuestre pero te quiere, y espero que con el tiempo puedas verlo con tus propios ojos.

Shikki: ¿entonces estas casado con Rido y esperas un hijo de el?

Zero: ¿eh? Si

Shikki: si esperas un hijo de el, no crees que yo salgo sobrando en esta casa

Zero: no, para nada, mira Shikki, cuando estaba en la Academia no te trate demasiado y no te conozco muy bien, solo te pido que te des y nos des una oportunidad, si con el tiempo prefieres regresar con Kuran, nosotros lo entenderemos.

Shikki: tengo sed… no traje mis tabletas…

Rido: nosotros no ingerimos tabletas Shikki.

Shikki: ….

Zero: no te preocupes, no atacamos a la gente si es lo que estas pensando. Shisuka y Rido tienen bancos de sangre que surten a la gente, hospitales y a nosotros.

Rido y Zero pudieron notar los ojos rojos que tenia el chico, Rido se hacerco hasta su hijo y se sento en la cama atrayendolo hacia el, cosa que sorprendio a Shikki, penso que Rido lo lastimaria pero no fue asi, pudo ver como su "padre" se habia desabrochado la camisa para mostrarle su cuello.

Rido: anda… tienes hambre, bebe.

Zero acaricio los cabellos de Shikki y le dio una sonrisa para que este comprendiera que estaba bien, de alguna forma Zero lo hacia sentir seguro y al ver que le alentaban a hacerlo, se acerco al cuello de su padre y mordio con delicadeza, pero bebia con desespero, hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba la sangre real, que era deliciosa, pero mientras bebia, pudo ver algunos recuerdos fugases.

Ahí estaba Rido viendolo con cariño pudo ver como lo levantaba de la cuna para cargarle y besarle la frente… en otro recuerdo Rido lo cargaba estaba un poco mas grande tal vez de unos cinco meses Rido se habia mordido el dedo para dejar salir su sangre y alimentarlo y de nuevo esa sonrisa llena de ternura, el joven se separo despues de haber bebido, se sentia satisfecho, pero no dijo nada sobre lo que habia visto.

Rido: sera mejor que duermas, mas tarde te despertaremos, todos en la mansion aun duermen, mas tarde te presentaremos a todos.

Rido salio de la habitacion y Zero se hacerco al ventanal para cerrar aquella amplia ventana, cerro las cortinas y le indico a Shikki sonde estaba el baño, el chico saco de una de sus maletas una pijama, se adentro al baño y despues de un rato salio con el cabello humedo, Zero seguia ahí, esperandole, sus cabellos aun estaban humedos, Zero tomo la toalla que estaba en su cuello y comenzo a secarle el cabello, Shikki solo se dejo hacer, luego vio como el peliplato saco una secadora y termino por secar su cabellos, lo acomodo en la cama y antes de que pudiera salir…

Shikki: no la apages

Zero: te da miedo, si es asi, dejare esta lampara encendida, solo bajare la intensidad, nuestra habitacion esta en la siguiente planta al fondo a la derecha, descansa, ya casi amanece.

Zero salio de la habitacion dejando al chico quien despues de un rato se quedo dormido, soñaba con las imágenes que habia visto al beber la sangre de Rido….

… **..HABITACION DE RIDO Y ZERO…..**

Zero: ¿estas bien?

Rido: si… es solo que habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo alimente

Zero: ya veras que te aceptara, estoy seguro, solo hay que darle tiempo.

Rido: gracias Zero, en verdad te agradezco que estes conmigo pero sobre todo que me ames a pesar de todo mi sangriento pasado.

Zero: no tienes porque agradecer nada… pero se de una buena forma en que puedes hacerlo

Rido: mmm… eso me gusta… creo que puedo agradecerte por siempre de esa forma.

Rido jalo a Zero hacia el tumbandolo a la cama y posicionandose encima de el, empezo a besar, los labios en un fogoso beso, comenzo con caricias y ….. un grito….. ambos se separaron y se levantaron, nuevamente el mismo grito y por fin

Zero: es Shikki

Ambos salieron corriendo hasta la habitacion del joven pelirrojo, al ingresar a la habitacion vieron que Maria estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo junto con Kaito pero el joven se removia, Rido se hacerco hasta la cama y tomo al chico empezando a moverlo para que este despertara…. Y despues de un rato Shikki abrio los ojos, comenzando a llorar. Rido trataba de tranquilizarlo pero el chico se alejaba, era como si temiera que alguien le hiciera daño, Zero se acerco hasta donde estaba y se sento en la cama, le hablaba de forma dulce para que se calmara, Shikki levanto su cabeza y pudo ver que era Zero y se abrazo a el con fuerza, llorando, Zero solo lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos

Zero: tranquilo… tranquilo, todo esta bien Shikki

Rido: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Kaito: no lo sabemos, de repente oí un grito y sali de mi habitación y vi abierta su puerta, Maria trataba de tranquilizarlo y yo despues le estaba ayudando.

Maria: asi es, grito tan fuerte que me levante y vine pero era imposible despertarlo.

Yagari: esto no es normal, a este chico algo le paso y eso se refleja en pesadillas, Rido o tú Shisuka, saben algo que le haya pasado

Rido: despues de que el consejo me lo quitara, no pude saber nada mas de el por mas que trate.

Shisuka: realmente no se nada, pero podemos preguntar a la chica que siempre esta pegada a el… Rima creo que se llama

Zero: puede que ella sepa algo, no perdemos nada con intentar.

Shikki por fin se habia tranquilizado y todos los demas se habian ido a sus recamaras, solo Rido y Zero estaban con el.

Rido: Shikki… ¿qué te pasa?

Shikki:…

Zero: Shikki, puedes confiar en nosotros, dinos que te paso ¿si?

Shikki: tengo miedo… no quiero esar solo…

Rido: supongo que no queda de otra, pero tendras que decirnos tarde que temprano que te esta pasando.

Rido se acerco a Zero y tomo a Shikki en brazos saliendo de la habitacion, el joven se dejo hacer, tenia miedo, Zero los siguio hasta que llegaron a su habitacion, entraron y Rido dejo a Shikki en la cama.

Rido: bien, puedes dormir aquí.

Zero recostos a Shikki en medio de la cama y estuvo acariciando su cabello hasta que el chico se quedo dormido, Rido salio del baño.

Rido: ya puedes bañarte Zero, yo lo cuido

Zero: bien, pero trata de no moverlo

Zero ingreso al baño a darse una ducha al salir, pudo ver la cara de preocupacion de Rido, se acomo del otro lado de la cama e ingreso en ella.

Zero: ya veras que estara bien, por ahora solo hay que averiguar que causa las pesadillas.

Rido: espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo, en verdad me arrepiento de no habermelo llevado cuando el consejo me exilio.

Zero: todo estara bien, sera mejor que descansemos.

Zero y rido se habian quedado dormidos ambos velando el sueño de Shikki, el joven parpadeo por un momento y al ver la oscuridad de la habitacion, estaba por entar en pánico, pero sintio que era abrazado y ahí frente a el se encontraba Zero abrazandolo y atrás Rido quien tambien le abrazaba, por un instante se sintio incomodo pero luego la calidez que ambos emanaban lo tranquilo y como si de un niño pequeño se tratase se acurruco mas en los brazos de Zero, el joven tenia un olor a "bebe" a causa de su estado y ese aroma lo tranquilizaba, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se quedo dormido nuevamente, Zero pudo sentir como el chico se acomodaba y volvia adormir, aquel chico en verdad parecia un niño pequeño que buscaba el calor de una "madre" que apasiguara sus miedos y si eso queria el chico el se lo brindaria.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando todo el mundo comenzo a despertar, poco a poco cada integrante bajo las escaleras para adentrarse al comedor, la servidumbre ya tenia todo listo, los ultimos en bajar fueron Rido, Zero y Shikki quien para sorpresa de todos iba tomado de la mano de Zero, al llegar al comedor tomaron su asiento y Shikki se sento a un lado de Zero.

Rido: Shikki, voy a presentarte a todos, Ya conoces a Shisuka y a Toga, ellos son esposos

Shikki: buenas tardes, perdon por lo de anoche.

Shisuka: no te preocupes cariño, no pasa nada, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirnos.

Yagari: espero estes agusto en la mansión, yo entreno con todos estos mocosos por las mañana. Si deseas puedes unirte a los entrenamientos, pero de una vez te digo que soy exigente.

Shikki: si, gracias.

Kaito: hola, yo soy Kaito y soy el hijo de Toga y ahora mi mamá es Shisuka, ella es Maria y es mi prima.

Maria: hola, como ya dijo Kaito soy Maria y soy sobrina de Shisuka, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien

Shikki: mucho gusto a los dos.

Rido: el es Ichiru, el hermano de Zero.

Ichiru: hola Shikki, espero nos llevemos bien

Shikki: gracias.

Rido: ellos son Matsuki y Alek y ellas son Sibele y Mirak

Sibele: mucho gusto pequeñin, no dudes en acercarte si necesitas algo

Mirak: hola cariño, al ugual que todos es un placer tenerte aquí y tambien si necesitas algo puedes acudir a mi.

Shikki: si

Matsuki: hola, espero nos llevemos bien Shikki

Alek: si alguien de aquí te molesta no dudes en decirme que yo les reprendere y es un gusto tenerte aquí.

Shikki: gracias.

La comida paso bastante amena y Shikki solo veia a los integrantes de esa "familia" que se llamaban con cariño, se hacian bromas y contaban cosas o anecdotas. Una de las sirvientas entro con una jarra y otra con un carrito, donde enpezazon a poner los platos, despues colocaron unas copas delante de cada persona y empezaron a servir "sangre".

Zero: Shikki, no pongas esa cara, ya te dije ayer que que es plasma de sangre, ademas esas pildoran que tomabas como suplementos, no son muy buenas

Rido: es verdad, las pastillas poco a poco les debilitan y hacen que tus poderes sean debiles, si otro vampiro te llegara a atacar incluso serias debil para defenderte.

Shikki: pero si la bebo… despues me dara sed

Shisuka: no te preocupes cariño, aprenderas a controlarte poco a poco y si eso pasa cualquiera de nosotros estara cerca, ademas una persona de la servidumbre tiene la consigna de llevarnos sangre a cierta hora en la Academia Cross.

Sibele: y si crees que no puedes tolerarlo mucho, solo dinos y te daremos de nuestra sangre, asi que no debes preocuparte, ah pero recuerda que por ahora ni Zero ni Shisuka pueden darte sangre ya que ahora estan en cinta.

Shikki: esta bien.

La tarde habia pasado de forma agradable para Shikki, Maria y Kaito lo habian llevado a la ciudad a comprar unos postres a una tienda y habian regresado para comerlos con los demas y asi pasaron el tiempo haciendo tambien sus deberes hasta que llego la hora de partir, todos subieron a la limosina y llegaron a la academia entrando por la reja de los dormitorios de la Luna, afuera ya se encontraban los vampiros nobles, los Kuran y todo su sequito, para poder entrar a la academia.

Todos se quedaron maravillados y sorprendidos pues Shikki iba tomado de la mano de Zero quien portaba el uniforme blanco de forma impactante, pues sus rasgos sobresaltaban mas, llamando la atencion al igual que los de Ichiru, tambien pudieron notar a los nuevos integrantes Kaito, Maria, Ichiru, Matzuki, Sibele, Mirak y Alec y por ultimo y detrás de todos ellos Yagari, Shisuka y Rido.

El director Cross fue llegando en ese momento para aclarar algunos puntos antes de que los alumnos entraran a las aulas.

Cross: como veran ellos son los nuevos estudiantes que estaran con ustedes, bien ellos son, Maria, Kaito, Ichiru, Matzuki, Sibele, Mirak, Alec y la mayoria ya conoce a Zero… los nuevos profesores son Shisuka quien dara la clase de Arte, Rido Kuran quien dara la clase de Historia y Yagari seguira siendo su profesor de Etica… Los profesores pueden irse adelantando para acomodar su material.

Rido se hacerco a donde estaban Zero y Shikki para despedirse de ellos, a Zero le dio un beso en la boca y a Shikki uno en la frente, Yagari y Shisuka se despidieron de todos los demas.

Yagari: sera mejor que se comporten, no quiero lios

Shisuka: muestren su educación como los Sangre Pura que son, no lo olviden.

Rido: si pasa algo solo llamenos o bien… ya saben que hacer.

La mueca de Rido les hizo entender a todos que si se pasaban de la raya no dudaria en matarles, y pudieron ver como aquellos nuevos profesores se marchaban y los demas nobles se hicieron hacia atrás para darles paso, pues su rango como Sangre Pura los hacia ir al frente, caminaron hasta donde les correspondia y pudieron ver a la cabeza del grupo a Kuran Kaname y a su lado a Yuuki Kuran.

Kaname: el uniforme te sienta muy bien Zero.

Zero: no me dirijas la palabra.

Kaname: ¿no crees que eres un poco altanero con tu Rey?

Zero: ¿mi Rey? Tu no eres nada de nosotros y le recuerdo Rey de los idiotas que la Academia es neutra

Kaname: Senri… ve al lado de los demas nobles.

Zero: Shikki viene conmigo Kuran, asi que no fastidies.

Nadie podia creer que Zero siguiera igual de impertinente, pero esta vez era diferente, no podian decirne nada, pues el ahora era un sangre pura al igual que los demas que venian con el y por alguna extraña razon su poder era diferente e intimidante.

Shikki: puedo ir con los demas, no hay problema Zero.

Zero: si lo dices por este idiota, no es necesario.

Shikki: no… yo quiero ir.

Zero: esta bien, solo recuerda lo que hablamos en casa con respecto a tu sed.

Shikki: .. si.

Shikki solto la mano de Zero para ir con Rima quien lo abrazo de inmediato, haciendole preguntas sobre, como lo habian tratado, si habia comido y un sin fin de preguntas y sus otros compañeros estaban atentos a el, Takuma mas que nadie.

Despues de unos minutos los portones fueron abiertos, dandoles paso a los alumnos de la clase nocturna, Zero no pudo evitar un tic al recordar todos esos gritos de las chicas de la clase nocturna, los nuevos "prefectos" al parecer tenian problemas tratando de controlar a las hormonas locas que se encontraban en ese momento, pero pudieron pasar, sin embargo Zero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre

Wakaba: Zero! Zero!

Zero: ¿Wakaba?

Wakaba: Si soy yo… Zero en verdad estube preocupada, desapareciste de la nada, despues de "ese" incidente.

Zero: ¿tu recuerdas?

Wakaba: si. El Director Cross dejo intactos mis Recuerdos, es bueno verte Zero

Mientras ellos platicaban Kaname no pudo evitar sentir celos por la chica que se habia atrevido a nombrar a Zero y sobre todo que esta tuviera su atención, despues de unos pocos minutos Zero le entrego una nota y volvio a su lugar para ingresar a clases.

La primera hora la tuvieron con Yagari, en verdad aquel sujeto no habia cambiado para nada, era estricto y aun mas exigente, pero lo que mas les llamo la atencion que era aun mas exigente con su hijo y los amigos de este.

Yagari: muy bien, la clase termino, recuerden entregar para mañana un ensayo de 60 paginas que contenga lo visto de los capituos uno y dos.

La siguiente clase fue con Rido Kuran, quien se desempeñaba de forma agil, por su parte Kaname no estaba nada feliz pues Zero y Rido se enviaban miraditas con las cuales se demostraban su amor y eso lo sacaba de quiso…

Rido: Shikki

Todos voltearon a ver al joven y pudieron notar que este tenia los ojos rojos, incluso Kaname lo miro sorprendido pues Shikki nunca estaba en ese estado y penso que tal vez, no habia sido alimentado en su nuevo "hogar"

Rido: Shikki ven hacia aca y todos ustedes lean hasta la pagina 50 y hagan un resumen y una opinion personal sobre los sucesos del oscurantismo.

Shikki bajo los escalones hasta donde se encontraba Rido y salieron del salón y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña sala en donde estaba Shisuka leyendo un libro, el joven penso que iba a ser reprendido pero al igual que la primera vez Rido se descubrio el cuello y lo acerco para que bebiera de el y paso lo mismo que la primera vez, pudo ver una imagen en la cual Rido le cargaba y lo llevaba hasta el jardin y se sentaba en una mecedora, pudo ver a su padre morder su dedo para darle sangre y asi alimentarlo, pudo ver otro recuerdo pero en este, su padre discutia con su madre y lo tamaba en brazos para salir del lugar e ir al mismo jardin, su padre se miraba triste y pudo verle llorar, algo le susurro pero no supo que era. Despues de haberse alimentado, cerro los orificios, Rido le examino y al ver que estaba mejor regresaron al aula para proseguir con la clase, al termino de esta tuvieron un descanso.

Rima: Shikki que fue lo que te ocurrio, acaso no has tomado tus tabletas.

Shikki: en casa no toman las tabletas, toman sangre y como tenia mucho tiempo de no probar sangre me ha dado sed pero Rido me ha estado alimentando y por la tarde tome la sangre que me dieron

Kaname: Shikki sabes que esta prohibido beber sangre, tendre que notificar esto al consejo.

Zero: sera mejor que no te metas estupido Kuran y para tu informacion lo que bebemos no es sangre humana ni de animal, es un plasma de sangre.

Kaname: eso no puedo creerlo, Rido siempre ha sido un ser tan grotesco que lo unico que puede hacer es matar gente para alimentarse.

Un estruendo se escucho en el salon, Zero le habia dado tremendo golpe a Kaname en la cara y lo habia dejado en el suelo.

Zero: no vuelvas a hablar asi de mi esposo, te lo advierto Kuran.

Kaito: Mire Kuran, si nos cree o no es su problema, Shikki vamonos, es hora de comer…

Ichiru: oh y por cierto Kuran, esto es de lo que nos alimentamos… (arrojandole una bolsa de sangre) y si quiere investigar hagalo

Sibele: ese plasma de sangre pertenece a la empresa se Shisuka y Rido la cual surte a varios hospitales en todo el mundo y claro eso tambien es nuestro alimento

Zero tomo de la mano a Shikki y salieron del lugar.

Aido: como se atreve ese maldito, sino fuera porque ahora es un sangre pura, le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas

Kain: esta empresa la conozco, es una laboratorio a nivel mundial, este plasma tiene unos dos años en el mercado, creo que mi padre me dijo que habian creado un plasma sintetico de sangre que es de una composicion casi exacta a la sangre, solo que la diferencia de esta era que es universal, por lo cual los hospitales han hecho muchos convenios con este laboratorio pues los donantes de sangres son pocos y a veces los humanos tienen tipos de sangre raras y es muy dicifil hayar donadores.

Kanama: Kain, quiero que averigues mas sobre esta empresa y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos

Kain: si Kaname-sama

En uno de los jardines se encontraban Zero y los demas y una de las chicas de la servidumbre les estaba entregando las bolsas de sangre, asi que cada uno de ellos comenzo a tomar, Rima que se habia preocupado por su amigo fue hasta donde estaban estos y al verla Zero la invito a que se sentara con ellos y la Chica llamada Amaya le ofrecio una bolsa de sangre, la chica la tomo y bebio de ella.

Rima: ¿Shikki ya estas mejor?

Shikki: si

Rima: compre pokis

Shikki: quiero de fresa

Rima: toma… di aaaah

Shikki estaba siendo alimentado como si fuese un pollito y despues de un rato se quedo dormido en el regazo de Ichiru.

Ichiru: oye podemos hacerte una pregunta

Rima: si, supongo que es sobre las pesadillas ¿cierto?

Ichiru: asi es, esta mañana en verdad nos pego un buen susto

Rima: yo conoci a Shikki cuando eramos pequeños, de echo me asignaron como su gardiana, pero el nunca me vio asi, siempre fuimos buenos amigo, cuando lo conoci Rido Kuran ya no estaba en su vida y la madre de Shikki… estaba un poco perturbada…

Ichiru: osea que estaba loca

Rima: bueno, si, supongo… ella maltrataba mucho a Shikki y le creo un gran trauma con la oscuridad, ella siempre lo culpaba de todas sus desgracias, en ocaciones lo golpeaba hasta que Shikki caia desmayado o en ocaciones le cartaba con cuchillos y despues lo encerraba en un sotano muy pequeño por dias, yo era quien lo sacaba de ahí y lo curaba, era muy pequeña en ese entonces por lo tanto no podia hacer nada, asi vivimos por muchos años hasta que un dia en un evento conoci a Kaname-sama y me entere que en realidad era primo de Shikki asi que me atrevi a contarle lo que estaba pasando con Shikki y en cuanto lo supo nos tomo bajo su cuidado, pero aun asi Shikki siempre por las noches gritaba por las pesadillas, cuando supimos que se lo llevarian, me asuste pues sabia que esto pasaria.

Alek: entonces es por eso que el dormia en la misma habitacion que tu

Rima: si y compartiamos la misma cama, de lo contrario empezaba a agitarse y despues entraba en pánico, tambien es por eso que dormiamos con las luces encendidas.

Zero: ya veo… te agradezco mucho que nos hayas dicho esto, asi podremos ayudarlo.

Rima: disculpe mi atrevimiento pero podria quedarse hoy Shikki.

Zero: lo siento Rima, pero si gustas puedes pasar el dia en la casa. Supongo que despues de vivir tantos años juntos es logico que le extrañes. De echo las clases ya han terminado y nosotros solo estamos esperando a los demas, porque no vas por una muda de ropa y aquí te esperamos.

Maria: yo ire con ella

Kaito: bien pero no tarden….

Matsuki: como puede haber madres asi… con razon el porque de sus pesadillas

Kaito: pues yo si puedo creerlo

Matsuki: perdon Kaito, yo no quise decirlo

Kaito: no te preocupes, Cross puede ser mi madre biologico pero, en verdad jamas lo fue, nunca me dio amor, ni cuidados, de alguna forma entiendo el sentimiento de soledad de Shikki, pero de alguna forma nunca necesite de Cross y tengo a papa y a Shisuka y a todos ustedes, y sera lo mismo para Shikki, con el tiempo y el cariño de todos, podra superar ese trauma.

Zero: voy a pedirles que no le digan nada a Rido, si se llega a enterar, podria hacer una locura.

Ichiru: cress que mataria a la madre de Shikki

Sibele: si fue capaz de matar a sus propios hermanos por alejar de el a Shikki, no dudo que si se entera de que el fue asi de lastimado, termine por matarla.

Alek: ademas de que eso le costaria la muerte por parte del consejo.

Kaito: lo mas importante es que Kamane Kuran lo sabe y no sabes si quiera usar esa información en nuestra contra, tal vez el pueda decirle a Rido para hacer que este haga algo descabellado

Ichiru: entonces no queda de otra que hablarlo con el,

Zero: es verdad, supongo que yo lo hare, pero sera mejor hacerlo despues.

Todos partieron rumbo a la Mansion donde residian, Por ese dia Rima dormiria ahí, pues tanto Shikki la necesitaba como ella a el. Al llegar a la Mansion Rima pudo notar que era enorme y se notaba alegre y desprendia un calor muy especial, todos pasaron a dejar sus cosas y Rima se acomodo en la habitacion de Shikki, despues de haberse cambiado de ropa bajaron y todos estaban en la sala, Kaito, Ichiru y Alek estaban jugando con un Play Station. Shisuka y Yagari estaban recostados en el sillon viendo un libro de nombres para bebé, Rido y Zero estaban abrazados, Sibele y Mirak estaban leyendo unos libros, Maria leia un manga yaoi y Mitzuki estaba dormitando en otro de los sillones

Rido: ¿que desean hacer?

Shikki: ¿podemos tomar un libro?

Zero: claro que si Shikki, pero solo hasta que este la cena

Rima: muchas gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.

Shisuka: no tienes nada que agradecer cariño, puedes venir cuantas veces quieras.

Pasaron un rato hasta que todos pasaron a cenar, Rima pudo ver que Shikki estaba muy apegado a Zero a pesar de solo haber pasado un dia, todos se llebaban muy bien y el ambiente era calido, ahora podia estar mas tranquila de que su amigo estaria bien.

Las semanas pasaron y claramente Shikki era muy apegado a Zero, siempre que estaban en la Academia aparte de estar con Rima y Takuma, pasaba mas tiempo a lado de Zero, el joven era de alguna forma "flojo" por lo cual cualquier momento libre era ideoneo para dormir en el regazo de Zero, cosa que causaba en Rido un sentimiento de ternura al ver a su hijo de esa forma.

Shikki, de vez en cuando dormia en casa con Zero y Rido pero de alguna extraña forma sus pesadillas estaban desapareciendo, eso miedo se estaba esfumando y eso era bueno para todos. Lo mas impactante para todos en la mansion fue el dia en que Shikki llamo a Rido "papá" por primera vez, este se habia alegrado tanto que no dudo en abrazar a su hijo, solo esa palabra lo habia hecho sentirse completo al lado de su familia.

Rido: hijo

Shikki: si papá

Rido: ¿ya hablaste con Rima para que venga a vivir aquì?

Shikki: si, en cuanto salgamos de clases ella vendra, mamá ya mando traer todas sus cosas

Rido: eso esta muy bien hijo.

Zero: sera mejor que se den prisa ya casi partimos para la Academia

Shikki: mamá mañana puedo ir con ustedes a ver a mi hermanito

Zero: claro que si cariño

Zero abrazo a Shikki sansole un beso en la frente, sin duda Rido habia bisto como Shikki se habia vuelto muy apegado a Zero y mas cuando le empezo a llamar mamá, sin duda el esfuerzo que habian puesto todos habia dado frutos, aunque aun debia averiguar que fue lo que le sucedió a su pequeño cuando el no pudo estar a su lado.

Shikki: mamá ya viste, esta muy chiquito

Zero: si aun es un poco pequeño, pero ya veras que pronto empezara a crecer

Shikki: cuando nazca yo voy a cuidarlo mucho

Zero: claro seras su hermano mayor

Rido: te vez feliz hijo

Shikki: si papá, mi hermanito sera muy bonito y yo estare con el

Rido: jajaja… y yo cuidare de todos ustedes hijo mio

Los tres salieron del hospital y se fueron a un restaurante, en donde cenaron, muchos en aquel lugar les miraban, Rido y Shikki poseian una belleza que llamaba la atencion, pero Zero embelezaba a todo el mundo y tanto Rido como Shikki les mandaban miradas asesinas a todos los que osaban mirar a Zero y Zero solo podia sonreir nerviosamente, pues sabia que ambos hombres eran muy celosos.

Poco tiempo despues Zero tuvo una discusión con Kuran Kaname sobre el trato que de daba a su hija Ai, por lo cual Zero tomo la custodia de la pequeña, ya que Cross tampoco le cuidaba como se debia, cosa que alarmo un poco a Shikki

Shikki: mamá, no me vas a dejar solo verdad

Zero: claro que no cariño, Shikki yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes muy bien, jamas te abandonare

Shikki: es solo que le estas poniendo mucha atencion a Ai-chan

Zero: eso no es verdad Shikki

Shikki: si lo es, a mi ya no me quieres

Shikki comenzo a llorar como un niño pequeño, Zero la abrazo tiernamente y empezo a acariciar sus cabellos dando pequeños besos en la frente de Shikki y diciendole cosas tiernas para calmar a su "pequeño"

Zero: Shikki mi niño, quiero que sepas que el hecho de que Ai este aquí con nosotros, no quiere decir que va a tomar tu lugar, Ai es una bebé que ha sido abandonada por todos, por Kaname, por Yuuki y por Cross, Ai se convertira en un miembro mas de esta familia, pero no sustituira a nadie, Shikki tu eres nuestro hijo y Ai es tu sobrinita y ella tambien necesita de tu cariño mi amor.

Shikki: entonces no van a dejar de quererme

Zero: claro que no mi amor, eso nunca va a pasar, acaso tu padre no te ha demostrado cuanto te ama

Shikki: si

Zero: entonces crees poder llevarte bien con Ai

Shikki: esta bien mami

Zero: eres sin duda un niño chiquito mi amor.

Y asi paso el tiempo Shikki habia sabido aceptar a Ai, pues su mami y su papi, siempre estaban al pendiente de él y le cumplian cualquier capricho, lo mimaban, le cuidaban con ternura y un dia aquellas horribles pesadillas desaparecieron cuando una carta llego, en la cual les avisaban que la Madre biologica de Shikki se habia suicidado, o eso era lo que todos pensaban pues Rido al descubrir lo que le habia hecho a su hijo, empezo a acecharla con sombras y sueños, haciendole saber que la llevaria a una locura peor y que jamas dejaria de martirizarla por lo que le habia hecho a su hijo dandole a entender que la unica forma era que ella misma se quitara la vida y despues de un mes de hacerla sufrir… por fin la mujer se habia quitado la vida, jamas se sospecho de Rido porque este o estaba en la Mansion o estaba en la Academia y si salia siempre era con Toga, con Zero, con Shikki, jamas estaba solo.

La vida de Shikki era feliz, tenia una madre amorosa con el y un padre que le cuidaba, guiaba y educaba de forma tierna y amorosa…. Despues del ataque de Kaname y Yuuki y donde estos perdieron la vida, se fueron a vivir a Venecia a la antigua casa de sus padres, todo el tiempo con ellos fue inmenzamente feliz, las cicatrices del pasado se borraron y sanaron, dando a lugar a nuevas emociones y sensaciones, viviendo nuevas aventuras, como un hermano mayor, como un tia consentidor y sobre todo empezando a vivir un gran amor con Takuma quien no espero a seguirlo una vez que se marcho para declararle su amor.

Aun podia recordar aquella vez en la que Takuma se armo de valor para pedir su mano en matrimonio y las advertencias que su mami y papi le dieron a su futuro esposo.

Zero: si lastimas a mi pequeño Shikki o lo haces tan siquiera sufrir o derramar una sola lagrima, te dare la muerte las dolorosa pero no sin antes torturarte.

Rido: no solo eso, moriras lenta y dolorosamente, espero que te quede claro Takuma Ichijo

Takuma: lo… lo entien..do… me.. me ..ha… quedado claro

Despues de su boda siempre estuvo al lado de sus padres y de su esposo, todos fueron tiempos felices para el.

Takuma y Shikki habian habierto su cadena de agencia de modelos junto a su gran amiga Rima, quien con el paso del tiempo se entero que habia sido Rido Kuran quien habia mandado la minuta para que ella se volviera su guardiana, ya que al parecer sus padres y el eran buenos amigos… asi como varias boutiques en varios paises, su primer hijo fue un niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes de nombre Azel Ichijo Kuran y ahora él estaba esperando a una linda bebe la cual llegaria en dos meses y a la cual le pondrian Siridia Ichijo Kuran.

Y asi fue como Shikki Kuran Kiryuu supo que la Felicidad si existia.

FIN


End file.
